


Clan Tallon

by Jere85



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jere85/pseuds/Jere85
Summary: Short stories about my main character in D&D Tharan Tallon, a barbarian half elf with some tragedy going on in his life.Stories may not be chronologically in order. Hope you enjoy!





	Clan Tallon

Blood pours from Tharans dominant arm, trailing down to his hand and eventually dripping onto the ground. He's covered in muck and remains of his foes, his heavy breathing being the only source of sound for the moment. Tharan looks like a wild beast, Baring his teeth, growling when he exhales, ready for whatever comes next.

But as his rage slowly subsides, the red haze of his fury dissipates, and he sees and hears the world again around him. The sounds of war are slowly dying down, a sign that the battle is nearly over. The woods are littered with death. The light from Pyras' spell shows it all in great detail. Creatures scorched by lightning. Incinerated by fire, destroyed by magic, and hacked to pieces by steel.

The flow of arcane magic passes by him as Pyras casts a spell on the last of the hags. And as Tharan turns around to look at her, she just stares back and vanishes into thin air.

"Is everybody al---" and at that moment Erinon just dashes in close to him, mouthing something to the effects of "We can't let her get away!". And when she doesn't see a trace of the hag, she speaks a small prayer, conjuring a whole bunch of water to flush her out. Rivulet quickly joins in with the same notion. Tharan realises what they are doing and pulls out his Decanter of Endless Water, removes the cork, aims the decanter into the forest where the Hag would probably be, and just yells out "Geyser!" and a powerful stream of water gushes into the forest. 

Surprisingly, it had the intended effect. A form begins to emerge covered in water. Still invisible, but traceable from the droplets dripping down from the hag. And as she moves away, the footsteps are easily visible in what has basically become a swamp.

Tharan feels a sense of pride when he sees the determination in Erinons actions, dashing towards the creature in a speed he couldn't hope to match. She pulls out Wiggles and throws it at the hag, who binds itself around her tightly, cutting an end to the chase. At which the hag becomes visible again.

"No no, i can explain! It was all---" Tharan just moves closer to her and lifts his axe. "stop! I can make a deal with you! Anything: bringing back a loved one! Please!"

His eye twitches for a moment as he considers the words for a split second. Then in the blink of an eye memories flash through his brain. The smile of his wife. Pyras unconcious on the floor after suffering defeat from these things. Erinon offering herself up to save the two of us. Santos' sacrifice. Marieke and her baby. The hags' lust for power, betraying her own kind for self betterment. Enslaving all those villagers. 'Their deals... Fuck their deals.'

"Stop talking."

Tharan drops down the axe on the last hags' head, impaling it into her skull, crushing it. Disposing of the last hag. Erinon takes a sigh of relief next to Tharan, glad he didn't let her finish and given her a chance to escape. With a squishy and crunching sound, Tharan removes the hags head from its spine, collecting himself the last trophy, having his own little coven. And at this point he just collapses and lays down next to Erinon for a little while, catching his breath, patting Erinon on the shoulder. "Good job..."


End file.
